This invention relates generally to surgical devices and more particularly to surgical devices for closing a wound, incision, or other defect in tissue, e.g., fascia, ligaments and tendons, and to tools for applying the same.
Various types of devices for closing incisions, wounds, and other defects in body parts (e.g., tissue) are known, such as surgical staples, clips and sutures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,284 (Green et. al.) discloses a fascia clip of two pieces having an elongated base and a flexible strap that can be used to close an incision in fascial tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,634 (Barkley) discloses a method and instrument for joining tissue with a staple and a receiver. The staple is placed on one side of two tissues to be joined and the receiver on the opposite side of the tissue. The legs of the staple are grasped and/or guided as they penetrate the tissue and are retained by the receiver. The legs of the staple are caused to penetrate body tissue and then be guided through and retained within the openings in the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,857 (Roseman et. al.) discloses a surgical staple having at least two legs that are pivotally mounted in a frame such that when the staple is inserted into tissue and the legs are rotated inwardly, the staple secures the tissue and the legs are locked in a fixed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,240 (Kirsch et. al.) discloses a surgical microclip particularly adapted for microvascular anastomoses having a pair of arcuate legs interconnected by a briding section. The clip is formed of a unitary piece of biologically acceptable, plastically deformable material, that further has two spaced "ears" to facilitate handling and removal of the clip. Also disclosed is a tool for applying the clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,756 (Seedhom et al.) discloses a fixation device for securing a prosthetic ligament to a bone. The device comprises a bone staple having a head portion by means of which the staple can be driven into the bone, and a pair of legs extending from the head and having ends engagable into the bone. The device also is provided with a stirrup for guiding the driving movement of the staple and arranged also to cooperate with the staple in order to enable the prosthetic ligament to engage the staple and the stirrup and to be securable to the bone upon completion of driving of the staple into the bone. This staple also can be used for securing tissues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,376 (Mericle) discloses a one-piece, self-locking, molded plastic staple useful as a tissue fixation device in surgical procedures. The staple has opposed, pointed, L-shaped legs hinged to a horizontal bridging member having expanding cam surfaces on each end. The staple is closed by rotating the legs 90 degrees. Also disclosed is a series of staples joined by a common member. This latter arrangement permits a plurality of staples to be loaded into a repeating staple setting instrument, wherein each staple is severed from the common member during the application process.
A typical problem encountered with the use of prior art staples, clips and sutures is that they tend to be applied in a manner that imposes an excessive "squeezing" force on the joined body parts. When connecting tissue segments, this excessive force cuts off, or greatly reduces, blood flow to the area at which the tissue segments are being connected, thereby causing ischemia, which impairs the healing process.
Although many of the above discussed surgical staples, clips and sutures have been used with some success, there is a need for an improved attachment device that eliminates or greatly reduces ischemia, is inexpensive to manufacture, is easy and fast to use and results in less pain and discomfort to the patient.